


AS SUAS PALAVRAS

by Reggie_Jolie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_Jolie/pseuds/Reggie_Jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UMA VIDA FEITA APENAS DE SONHOS E RECORDAÇÕES. SERÁ QUE É SOMENTO ISSO QUE É PERMITIDO A UMA MULHER?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AS SUAS PALAVRAS

**Author's Note:**

> Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. A música usada também não me pertence, embora eu confesse desejar encontrar o interprete dela todos os dias da minha existência. Esta foi a primeira fanfic de LORD OF THE RIGNS que escrevi e foi publicada originalmente em 2005.
> 
> Para facilitar a vida dos não versados no idioma de Dante, o mais belo de todo o mundo, na minha humilde opinião é claro, a respectiva tradução segue entre parênteses.
> 
> A songfic foi livremente inspirada em THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE TWO TOWERS (filme) e não no livro.

LE TUE PAROLE 

(As Suas Palavras)

Letra:S.Cirillo/Música: J.Amoruso/S. Cirillo.

Vocal: Andrea Bocelli. CD: ROMANZA-1996

Do alto do palácio dourado

Éowyn contemplava Edoras enquanto

na realidade desejava poder contemplar toda Rohan

desejava

mas não podia

Dove va morire il sole,

(Onde morre o sol)

dove il vento si riposa,

(onde o vento descansa

ci son tutte le parole

(estão todas as palavras)

di chi è stato inamoratto

(de quem está enamorado)

e no ha dimenticato

(e não esqueceu)

tutto quello che c'e stato

(tudo aquilo que é estar)

E conforme os dias passavam

ela sentia-se mais triste

vira o irmão e o primo saírem várias vezes em combate

a defender as terras,

a defender seu povo

e entretanto ela permanecia

ed aspeterrò il tramonto,

(e espero o por do sol)

devo pur passate il vento,

(onde deve passar o vento)

io mi lascerò portare,

(o qual deixarei levar-me)

dove nascono le parole,

(aonde nascem as palavras)

te le voglio riportare,

(que desejo dizer-te)

permanecia ali,

presa, reclusa,

numa prisão,

numa gaiola dourada,

como ela mesmo havia apelidado

a mesma gaiola

cujo amor e devoção a Théoden

Seu rei,

seu tio,

seu pai

não lhe permitiam abandonar.

Non è giusto che una donna

(não é justo que uma mulher)

per paura di sbagliare

(por medo de errar)

Non si possa inamorare,

(não possa enamorar-se)

e si deve accontentare

(e deva contentar-se)

di una storia sempre uguale,

(com uma história sempre igual)

di una vita da sognare

(e a uma vida de sonhos)

e presa Éowyn vivia

e presa Éowyn viu o primo chegar semi-morto trazido pelas mãos de Éomer.

Éowyn viu Théodred morrer.

e quase morreu também

quando Éomer foi banido

Dove va a morire il sole,

(onde o sol morre)

dove il vento si riposa,

(onde o vento descansa)

ho incontrato tanta gente

(encontrei tanta gente)

che in un mare di parole

(que num mar de palavras)

e fra tanta confusione

(e em meio a tanta confusão)

E mais uma vez, Éowyn devia aguardar

Esperar,

enquanto fugia dos olhos, e das palavras venenosas de Gríma

Lingua de cobra.

Nunca um apelido caíra tão bem em alguém.

spera ancora in un amore

(espera agora um amor)

non è giusta che una donna

(não é justo que uma mulher)

per paura di sbagliare

(por medo de errar)

Até que os viajantes chegaram

Eram apenas quatro:

o elfo, o anão, o mago e o homem

O mago libertara Théoden da opressão.

mas não só o rei fora libertado

Ela sentira o próprio coração ser liberto.

e ela sorriu pela primeira vez em anos.

non si possa innamorare

(não possa enamorar-se)

e si deve accontentare

(e deva contentar-se)

di una storia sempre uguale,

(de uma história sempre igual)

di una vita da scordare.

(de uma vida de recordações)

E sorrindo Éowyn dormiu

dormiu para finalmente sonhar com dias alegres

quando toda a guerra findasse

e sonhar com o homem que a fizera sorrir novamente

e dormindo Éowyn deixou escapar um nome

o nome da pessoa que lhe trazia a promessa de felicidade

ARAGORN.

**Author's Note:**

> OK. Vamos as explicações. Já que alguns devem estar se perguntando como ela se atreve a juntar estes dois? Bom se houve alguma uma coisa que o professor Tolkien fez e com a qual não concordo foi pegar uma personagem marcante como a Éowyn, e dar de prêmio de consolação para Faramir, o coitadinho, rejeitadinho do filho do regente. Faça-me o favor. Então é graças a minha cabeça tresloucada que decidi juntar ARAGORN/EOWYN.


End file.
